Hunters
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: Jeremy is hunting vampires in Santa Fe on his own, and finds someone who he though was dead.


Here's the first chapter of a new fanfiction I am writing. I will say, my two other Jeremy/Anna fics, at least for the time being, are on hold, and I will be focusing on this one. This will take place while Jeremy is in Santa Fe hunting vampires, and will have a cast featuring Jeremy, Anna, and then OCs. I hope you guys enjoy it.

I own nothing.

* * *

Jeremy walked cautiously through a warehouse. He had heard that there were some types of supernatural beings hanging out here. That was something that Jeremy found rather early on in his solo hunter's journey, there were a lot of types of supernatural creatures. Apparently, Mystic Falls was defined as Vampire territory, so very few creatures dared venture there.

A pained cry sounded through the walls of the warehouse that broke Jeremy's though process. Jeremy snapped his crossbow in place in front of his face, moving slowly through the thin walls the divided up the main floor of the warehouse. Jeremy slinked along, and he drew closer and closer to the screams of pain. He could tell that they were female, and he also heard a male voice laughing at the girl's pain.

Jeremy finally found the room which all the sound was coming from and pressed his back against the wall beside the door. Two short breaths and Jeremy leapt into action, pulling the door open and leading with his crossbow. With a quick sweep of the room, Jeremy saw one girl tied up, looking like she had been tortured, and then a man who was currently wielding a blowtorch.

Jeremy made a snap decision, and shot the torturer through the heart, killing him instantly, before dropping his weapon and rushing over to the woman. That was the moment he recognized her. "Anna!?" Jeremy yelled as he started to untie her.

"Jeremy?" Anna asked weakly, wrapping her arms around his body as soon as she could. "Is that really you Jeremy?"

"Yes, it's me, though I could as you the same question. I guess I can't get rid of my stalker," Jeremy commented.

Anna laughed which led to her having a coughing fit. "Jeremy, need… blood," Anna told with weakly.

"Okay, not from me though, I have vervain running through my body. I know where I can get you some though," Jeremy informed Anna as he hoisted her up, supporting her weight against him. "Can you walk or do I need to carry you?"

"I think I can walk," Anna said. The two began a slow journey towards the exit. A couple steps in; Anna stumbled, nearly falling to the floor. Without a word, Jeremy reached down and picked Anna up, carrying her bridal style the rest of the way, and outside where it was night out.

Jeremy carefully opened the door to the SUV that Elena had sent him. Jeremy then gently set Anna down on the back seat before quickly shutting the door and running around to the driver's side and slipping in. Jeremy reached back and Anna grabbed on to his hand.

Jeremy drove through the night till he ended up at the hospital. "Stay right here, I'll be back in a minute with some blood for you," Jeremy told Anna as he stepped out of the car.

Jeremy quickly made his way through the hospital quickly and unnoticed till he hit the basement stairs. He slipped down them and arrived at the blood center. "Anthony, how much is it for a blood pack?" Jeremy asked as the man at the counter came into view.

"$60 dollars a bag, but why would the hunter need a bag of blood?" Anthony responded with.

Jeremy stared to fish money out of his pocket as he responded, "You know, I don't think all vampires are bad, I'm good friends with some, hell I dated one, and one of those good vampires is lying in the back of my car so badly hurt and lacking in blood that she can't walk."

"Oh, if that's the case, I'll knock it down to $50 a pack," Anthony replied.

"Okay, three packs then," Jeremy said, putting 150$ on the counter. Anthony nodded and took the money, before passing back three blood bags. Jeremy slipped then into his coat before sneaking back out of the hospital.

Opening the back door of the SUV, Jeremy helped prop Anna up before passing her a blood bag. She drank it up quickly, healing in the process. "So, Anna, how are you alive?" Jeremy asked.

"A spiteful witch figured out the other side would collapse with me in it, and didn't think it would be enough punishment for what I did against him, so he dragged me out of the other side and has been torturing me since," Anna explained.

"You seem oddly calm about the whole experience," Jeremy commented.

"I had my emotions off for most of it, without emotions, trauma cannot set in, I disassociate the events by not having any emotions tied to them. It's a coping technique that my mother taught me a long time ago," Anna explained.

Jeremy just stared at Anna for a couple seconds before pulling the other two blood bags out of his coat pocket and passing them to Anna, "I got you two additional bags, parse them up however you want. You can stay with me for now at least. Do you have your daylight ring still?"

Anna took the backs before hopping into the front seat. "Yes, I don't think the witch even knew what a daylight ring was," Anna said, before starting to sip on the second blood bag. "So, what are you doing in Santa Fe?"

Jeremy just smiled as he shut the back door and hopped in the driver's seat. "Well, the answer depends on who you ask. If you ask my sister, she thinks I'm here for Art School. In reality, I've been working as a hunter in the area, though I have also been going to school as well," Jeremey responded, starting up the car and diving off. "I've been living in an apartment complex just off campus."

"Do you have a roommate?" Anna asks.

"With Salvatore money paying for anything, no," Jeremy comments, causing Anna to giggle. "Though I will say, I think my next door neighbor, Alison, is starting to suspect I'm more than just an art student. She always seems to be waiting for me to come back each time I head out a night to do some hunting, and I have to keep making excuses to get her off my back, though something tells me that she isn't buying it."

"I'm guessing this means you are rather close to this Alison?" Anna asked.

"Is that jealousy I detect?" Jeremy asks as the pair enters the parking lot of the apartment complex.

"Maybe," Anna replies quietly as she exits the vehicle.

Jeremy gets out as well, as an instant after he shuts the door, Anna is in front of him. "You don't have to worry about her competing for my affection for two reasons. One, she's gay," Jeremy told Anna, letting the statement hang in the air.

"And what's reason number two," Anna asks after a half minute of silence.

"You never lost my love," Jeremy tells Anna.

Anna smiles, and gets up on her tip toes and kisses Jeremy, who leans into the kiss.

* * *

There's the first chapter. Tell me what you think.


End file.
